Summer Series
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: Mokuba invites Jou to the Kaiba Mansion and that's just the beginning of trouble.
1. Summer Interlude

**Title:** Summer Interlude

**Author:** KohakoShadow

**Warnings:** NC-17 & Yaoi, not your cup of tea, click away now. Flamers will be laughed at and passed around.

**Disclaimer:** Considering they aren't having wild monkey sex the characters of YGO, unfortunately, don't belong to me.

**Pairing:** Seto/Jou

**Summary:** Mokuba invites Jou to the mansion

**Author's Note:** This is a result from a YGO Juxtapose Challenge. This is my very first story with **lemon** in it. So be gentle.

Long limbs lay haphazardly on the cold black couch. A sigh escaped from luscious lips while a hand was lazily stroking the leather. The blond youth arched slightly off the couch to gain a different and more comfortable position. Drowsy honey colored eyes closed again while his lithe body sprawled back to the couch.

It must have been just a couple of minutes that he dozed off, but he knew that there was something different in the room when he awakened. It was like an invisible tension settled in the living room. He could feel it in the air. His skin tingled at the invisible charge that ran through him. He shivered despite of the cool environment. A shifting motion at the edge of his vision made him swivel his head in that direction. His breath caught in his throat.

Kaiba Seto stood in the doorway of his living room, categorizing the entire room and its single occupant. On the outside his blank face gave nothing away; cold blue eyes zeroing on the quivering blond. On the inside was a whole different matter. Seto was bursting with disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes and wondered amusedly if he wasn't suffering from a sun stroke. Because there was no way that his Puppy was lying delectably on his couch, looking so innocent and sweet while at the same time sensual and provocative.

Kaiba smirked as he made his body advance toward the blond sitting on the black leather couch. He smiled evilly at watching the sexy form squirm under his scrutiny. He finally slowed his pace until he stood looming before his young classmate. A crackling tension fell between them.

The auburn haired CEO watched as his companion gulped audibly. Cold eyes were fixated on a pink tongue rapidly licking sudden dry lips. He watched silently as the youth flushed, making Jou more appealing. He trailed his gaze slowly toward rosy cheeks until reaching twin sets of amber pools. He waited for the blonde's eyes to focus on him before slowly but deliberately slinking forward until he stood between denim covered legs.

Jou gulped loudly again and settled his hands on the back of the couch. Valiantly hoping it wasn't obvious that he was attempting to get away. Taking slow and short breaths he pressed himself more onto the couch, trying to become one with the leather. His breath hitched as two sets of hands gripped his wrist in a strong hold, while the rest of his body was enfolded with a warm and hard body.

A super nova burst between them and their world exploded with it.

Gradually their panting subsided and all that was left was a deep sated feeling of completion. Despite feeling lethargic Seto managed to push himself out of his lover. Kissing away the cry of disappointment he proceeded to lift up Jou and continued on toward his bedroom. He ignored the disarray that encompassed the living room.

'Thankfully I gave the servants the weekend off and that Yughi was willing to accommodate Mokuba. Though I have to think on acquiring a new couch, semen is hard to get out of leather.'

He pushed his way through his bedroom and gently deposited Jou on his large king side bed. For a minute or two he watched the sensual form of his lover. To his shock and embarrassment he grew hard just looking at the blonde on his sky blue cotton covers. He moaned softly to himself as he watched his young lover sprawl provocatively on his back before settling back.

He shook his head and to give his lover some respite, went to his personalized bathroom and set the temperature to freezing cold to kill off his libido. 'I don't want this to be a meaningless fuck, not now, not ever, especially not with Jou.'

Stepping out of the shower he proceeded to brusquely rub himself dry. By now doubt settled in. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?' His mind refused to give in to the thought that Jou liked his attention, was in fact highly responsive to his every touch. His calculating mind was fixating more on their numerous explosive fights. "There's no way he wants me for just me. He's just like the others, only seeing the money and fame." He resolutely squashed the protests his heart was dishing out to him.

He lost the battle with himself to stay away from Jou the minute he stepped back into his bedroom. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to the illuminated sight of his lover. Blonde, almost golden hair was streaked with red and orange by the sun that peeked out of his curtains. Jou lay on his side, head pillowed by a pale arm while a loosely clenched hand lay next to his face. He looked like an Angel. 'And I'm the Demon that tainted his innocence.'

He remembered the tight feeling of breaching Jou. His shock at finding out his lover was a virgin faded away at the hot absorbing feeling that washed over him. But now in the aftermath of their coupling he could not ignore it. He remembered subsiding Jou with his wrists. He shivered at seeing the fear in the always brave face. He wondered if Jou was afraid, enough to allow him to use him for his own nefarious pleasure.

The soft groan coming from the bed dislodged his inner turmoil and he directed his attention to the sleeping flirt. Gently settling himself on his side near the blonde he watched the fall and rise of the slender chest. Slowly raising his hand, he gently carded it through the luscious silky strands of gold. 

He marveled at the soft feeling of Jou. He could not wait to touch more of the milky skin that was denied to him for so long. He had to touch him. But the intense feeling of being watched stopped his ministration and he lowered his eyes to meet soft honeyed ones.

He tensed at being caught in action. He watched slender hands raised themselves up and traveled their way to his face. Twin sets of hands stopped an inch to his skin and his skin prickled at the electrified feeling of the ghost touches. He was spellbound as Jou mapped his whole face. He watched silently as Jou's fingers stopped at his lips. Half-lidded eyes stared just as silent back at him.

The silence grew between them. Yet even if Kaiba had the ability to talk, the lump in his throat prevented it. The look of love that shone from the expressive eyes was enough to undo Kaiba's resolve. He was a fool to believe that Jou wanted nothing more than his fame and riches. He was friends with the King of Game for God's sake. He was too innocent and extrovert to be so deceiving.

Everything that the blonde felt was always written in his eyes and body language. And now looking at the form Seto could not deny that Jou was waiting for something, waiting for him. 'What was he waiting for?' He wondered confusedly.

His tight mask must've been cracked because amused eyes sparkled back at him. Soft lips descended slowly on his. He closed his eyes at the velvety feeling and sweet taste of Jou. A warm breath ghosted across his right ear. "Make love to me…Master."

He pushed Jou roughly back on the bed and watched startled eyes look up at him. "I'm not your Master Puppy. You are mine. For it's you that hold my heart, where others, even I, did not thought I possessed one. You've captured my love and I'm not strong enough to take it back. Nor do I want to. I would do anything for you, because you're happiness is like a beam of light in my darkness. I would follow it forever if you asked me to."

And then he proceeded to kiss away the tears that fell from molten brown eyes and kissed his Puppy senseless.

Outside the blazing sun said goodbye to the evening sky and greeted her moon sister and her little children. Laughing silver eyes illuminated two loving forms as they showered each others with love.

**To be Continued: Next Chapter contains Doboro Bakura/Yughi**


	2. Summer Thieving

**Title:** Summer Thieving

**Author:** KohakoShadow

**Warnings:** NC-17 & Yaoi, not your cup of tea, click away now. Flamers will be laughed at and passed around.

**Disclaimer:** Considering they aren't having wild monkey sex the characters of YGO, unfortunately, don't belong to me.

**Pairing:** one-sided Doboro Bakura/Yughi

**Summary:** Bakura pays a visit to the Kami Game shop

The temperamental sun finally lost the battle with consciousness and faded away into nothingness, thus giving her reign of power to her sister moon. Stars appeared on the dark blue veil that overlooked Domino City. Despite the approaching cold darkness, heat dominated the night.

A single light shone from the little window of the Kami Game shop, like a beacon casts for weary travelers to offer respite. Despite the late hour two youngsters were still up and about.

"Okay Yughi. Why did you ask me here for a sleepover?! Not that I don't mind, but I could've had a front seat on the Seto & Jou Show tonight," Scowled 16 year old Mokuba. Young hands were busy with pulling sleeping garments on, while straining ears awaited answers from the blushing boy that sat before him.

Yughi cleared his throat and tried to avert his eyes at Mokuba's little impromptu strip tease. He was blushing like a virgin, which technically he was, even though he was a couple of years older than Mokuba. He shook his head and dumped himself back on his bed.

Mokuba watched as leather legs dangled from the side of the bed in contemplation. A sigh was expelled and Mokuba finally got his answer.

"I know that you set Jou and Seto up. You may think it's presumptuous of me to think they finally got together but I know Jou. If he had the opportunity to get together with Seto, he would seize it."

Puzzlement clouded Mokuba's eyes. "What are you trying to say Yughi? You want me to set you up with someone?" A full blown blush was the only answer that he got, but it was enough for him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "You really do! Come on who is it?" Excitement bubbled inside of young Mokuba's body. He couldn't believe it. Yughi was asking him for love advice.

Knowing that he would never get any sleep tonight he shushed Mokuba's ranting and sent him to bed with the order to, "Let just leave things for now and come up with some kind of plan in the morning!" Mokuba sputtered. "But what about you crush? You haven't even told me who it is."

"In the morning Mokuba, I'll tell you in the morning. Goodnight!" And with that Yughi shut the door to his bedroom. He tiredly rubbed his fingers over his temples. A major headache was already building up. 'I'm not so sure this was such a good idea.'

He shook his head and sat dejectedly on his bed. The tri-colored hair fell forward as he fingered his Millennium Puzzle nervously while contemplating the situation. After awhile he took the golden object off and reverently set it on his desk. He brushed a lone finger over the Egyptian eye before sighing. "I wish you were here tonight Atemu." The whisper broke off into the night air.

Suddenly a dark form jumped from above him to land on his bedroom floor. He stifled his scream and watched as the form discarded his cloak, allowing long tresses of snow-white hair to fall onto a black trench coat. 'What is HE doing here?!' His mind screamed panicky.

The strong and lethal body slowly turned around to face him. Yughi was paralyzed with fear. He had feared the King of Thieves when he had the ability to gain control over Bakura Ryou´s body. But now his fears were magnified at knowing that Bakura finally had a corporeal body of his own.

He tensely waited for Bakura to say something. The last thing that he wanted to do was to aggravate the Spirit of the Ring. After a minute of fidgeting, the tall form of Ryou´s likeness finally opened his mouth.

"Here!" He brusquely said and threw a rectangle wrapped package at Yughi. Yughi quickly grabbed the object from the air. He thanked his lucky stars that having Atemu possess his body made him more aware of it and had honed his motor abilities. "What's this?" He confusedly asked, while nervously fingering the wrapped package at his lap.

"Ryou's asked me to give it to you. The little bastard has a date with that stupid Malik and he shut me out of the house," Growled a dark voice. Agitated, Bakura ran his hand through his spiky white hair. Spitting eyes fixated on young Yughi. The intense scrutiny made Yughi nervous. He jumped at Bakura's demand to, "Just open the damn thing okay! I haven't got all day!"

In his haste to open the package, Yughi almost dropped the thing. Thankfully his crazy hair fell too far forward to let the looming figure of Bakura see the content of the package. Yughi thanked every deity that he knew, which was a lot thanks to Atemu, that Bakura had the decency not to peek inside the package. Because grasped in the quivering hands of Yughi lay a thin tube of K-Lube. A note was posted to the side of the bottle. The "Have fun! Xxx Ryou's," made Yughi blush to his hair roots.

'Oh Kami, Little bastard indeed, I knew I should have never told Ryou my secret!'

The Tomb robber watched puzzled as Yughi turned crimson. He followed the blush all the way down to the neckline of Yughi's black t-shirt. He delighted in the fact that it appeared that Yughi did a full body blush, at least judging from the redness near his waistline. 'Well, well, well, I wonder what my Hikari gave Yughi. It must be pretty embarrassing to make Yughi blush so sweetly.'

He licked his lips maliciously and quick as lightning grabbed the object that Yughi was fixated on. "Bakura no!" Despite his tiny form, Yughi managed to hurl himself onto Bakura's body, sending them both to the ground. They grappled wildly on the ground before Bakura pinned him to the ground. "Tut, tut, tut, Yughi! That's not very nice of you!" The condescending tone dripped from Bakura's voice.

Realizing his situation and knowing that resistance was futile the young Millennium holder boneless sagged under the hard form of Bakura and closed his eyes. 'This is it! He's going to hit me. No, even better, he's going to obliterate me!'

Yughi was so lost in his inner turmoil that he did not notice that he was trembling. His shaking got to be so hard that even Bakura was gently shaking with him. A gentle hand gripped his chin tightly and turned it to face the blank face of Bakura. Yughi cringed at being face to face with the Tomb robber.

He watched as the blank expression slowly morphed into an amused one. He was stunned to even see a soft smile lift the corners of Bakura's mouth, expecting more of a sneer than anything. Suddenly Bakura's gentle smile turned predatory. Yughi gulped and just realized he was trapped in a very vulnerable position.

And then a deep rumbling chuckle came out of Bakura's mouth. A tanned hand reached up and ruffled Yughi's hair. "Don't worry Little Yughi; I'm not going to ravage you. You're not my type!" Instead of having that comment comfort him, it only served to make him feel more miserable.

His "Why not?" slipped out before he could stop it. He cringed at his question and tensed underneath Bakura. Bakura gave him a puzzled glance before smirking. "Pharaoh."

That one word sent made him more confused than anything and he opened his mouth to form another question. Before his mouth could comply the Tomb robber was already off him and up and about. He raised himself off the floor and watched as the lithe form dusted him off before picking up the discarded cloak.

"As much as this was such fun, I'm off!" Yughi desperately tried to come up with anything to say to make Bakura stay. He watched helplessly as Bakura put one foot on the window frame, while the other foot was poised on his bed. His eyes were fixated on his bed when his mind connected the pieces. "My Bed!" He half-shouted in excitement.

A pale eyebrow rose and Yughi flushed deeply at his inane shout. "I mean, uh, it's pretty late and Ryou's locked you out. And since you're already here, I wouldn't mind if you stayed here." He knew he was rambling and he knew that he should probably stop. Yet for some kind of reason he couldn't help himself. The Egyptian guy made him flustered.

Bakura swept his eyes around the room. "And where pray tell am I supposed to sleep, since I don't think your Grandfather would like it if I desecrate his sanctuary or would Mokuba be pleased with me sharing the guestroom bed. Although I wouldn't mind." Bakura perversely finished.

Yughi flushed at Bakura's monologue. He didn't think of that and he completely forgot about Mokuba. 'Huh? Hey wait, how does he know about Mokuba sleeping over?' His puzzlement must have shown on his face because Bakura had already opened his mouth to explain himself.

"I can sense Mokuba." Yughi's mind drifted to what Bakura had previously said and the green eyed monster reared his ugly head. He felt jealousy settle in every fiber of his body. 'I'm not attractive to him but 16 years old boys like Mokuba are?' Incredulity filled his mind.

After much arguing and pleading on Yughi's side it was decided that Bakura should just share his bed. The floor was an awful hard place to sleep on and Yughi didn't want the guy to wake up painfully. Yet now as he watched the King of Thieves undress before him, he smacked himself lightly on the head.

His mouth dried up at the first sight of the scarred body. He shivered as rough hands deftly tossed away clothing, imagining them on his own skin. Sitting transfixed on the bed as Bakura slithered his way to him, Yughi could not help but watch the silky boxers that Bakura had on. No matter how much he tried, he could not make his eyes stray away from the tantalizing body in front of him. It was like watching poetry in motion, despite the battle scars that littered the tanned body.

While most people would probably be frightened and disgusted with the miasma of scars that littered Bakura's body, it only served to intrigue Yughi more. The scarred body and underlying danger only added to his appeal instead of having a negative effect on the young card player.

'He looks different from Ryou, now that they don't share a body anymore. More tangible. Definitely more real.'

He lay back down and tense as the large form of the Egyptian re-arranged himself on the tiny bed. With a growl Bakura had grabbed him tightly to his chest and settled warmly back on the bed. Yughi squeaked at being man-handled. "Ah, Bakura! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Mutou! I'm now finally comfortable and in need of much sleep. So shut your yap and go to sleep!" He opened his mouth again and squirmed in the warm embrace before the tightening of arms shut him up, long before the owner voiced his displeasure. "Go to bed, Yughi! And stop moving around or else I'm going to push you off the bed."

Yughi shut his mouth; he stayed as tense as a tightrope, even after the harsh breathing of Bakura settled into a sleep-induced one. It was after the first rays of sunlight filtered into his room, that he allowed himself to relax. Large purple eyes drooped heavily down as his tired body succumbed to the gentle hands of Morpheus.

**To be Continued**


End file.
